Recruiting Demigods!
by ebonyflower
Summary: New life at camp half-blood, more demi gods, sexy smut, RATED M for a reason! All those who died in the war did NOT die. NOT accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

OC story! (Those who died in the war are alive, no Piper or Leo or Jason yet.) Form here:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Match Up: (Will Solace is taken!)

Personality:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Type: Lesbo, Straight Sex, Plain Seduction. (I do not do gays and rape, so if you are looking for that, sorry not here!)

Thanks,

Ebonyflower


	2. OC PLANNING SO FAR

OC Planning SO far…

OCs still accepting!

P.S Bianca is NOT dead :D

Isobelle Rose (my OC) X Will Solace

Ikyra Flex X Nico Di Angelo

Geo Morreti X Bianca Di Angelo

Virginia Hawthorn X Connor Stoll

Hector Swift X Silena Beauregard

Stevie J. Granger X Charles Beckondorf

If you don't like your pairing, you can PM me and I'll change it. Next chappie coming!

ebonyflower 3


	3. CHAPTER ONE

This chapter is dedicated to New-Classic22 for reviewing my chapter 2! Also, in her (I think) honour, this chapter will be set in Stevie's POV. Well, most of it! :)

Chapter One:

Stevie's POV

I walked into the Ares Cabin with my half-sister, Clarisse. People think she lives to beat up people, but personally I think she's cool. I think the reason why we get along so nicely is because, well, we're both aggressive and natural fighters.

"Hey," I said to my favourite half-brother George. He grunted in return.

"Stevie! Let's totally pull a prank!" Clarisse exclaimed, dragging me towards her bed.

"Sure. On who?"

"How about Beckendorf?" Clarisse winked. She knew about my crush on Beckendorf, and it was my ONLY crush in my entire life.

"Clarisse!"

"That's a yes, then," Clarisse said. "So, let's totally creep into the Hephaestus Counsellor Cabin NOW, because they're all like, in the blacksmiths place they built. So, we hang a bucket of ice cold, smelly water above his bed, so when he pulls his curtain down, the water drips on his head, AND stuff slimy fish under his blanket."

"Oh, and we should ask Isobelle and Ikyra for their epic stink foot odour spray to put in the water," I said, grinning.

"Right!"

(~\*/~)

Stevie's POV

"UGH!"

I heard a disgusted grunt from the Hephaestus Counsellor's Cabin that night. Clarisse muffled her snort. I peeked inside the cabin, invisible thanks to the invisibility potion Ikyra gave to me earlier. I saw Beckendorf covered with water and dead, slimy fish. He looked disgusted and quickly swept the lot in a giant bucket he produced from under his bed. I was so intent on looking at his muscled chest I didn't realise that the invisibility potion wore off already.

"Stevie," Beckendorf whispered, calmly.

"Er… Hi?"

"You did this. And Clarisse."

(~\*/~)

Beckendorf's POV

I saw Stevie's form suddenly materialize, but she was so intent on looking at my chest that she didn't realise I could see her already.

"Stevie," I whispered as to not wake up my half-siblings next door.

"Er… Hi?" She looked peeved that I had seen her.

"You did this. And Clarisse," I didn't realise this before, but she looked hot.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"A punishment," I said, gravely.

"So? You think I care?" But Stevie looked anxious.

"STEVIE!" Another voice hissed.

"Go! I'll handle this!" Stevie whispered back. I heard footsteps go out of the cabin. "What's your so called 'punishment'?" Stevie made air quotes in the air.

"Let's see. That you play truth or dare tomorrow with Connor, Ikyra, Isobelle, Nico, Will, Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Geo, Bianca, Virginia, Hector and me."

"Fine," She whispered, and crept out again.

I never really thought about it, but I guess I have a crush on Stevie. She's hot, feisty, got pretty hair, and everything. That's when my hormones kick in. She's got huge tits and a nice ass. But she's totally out of my league. Sighing, I plumped my pillow and went to sleep.

((Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Tell me!)) 

Reviews, please! P.S still accepting more OCs!  
>ebonyflower<p> 


	4. Chapter 2

OMG, thanks SO much for all those reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Lyra124 for being my BFF, for being in my dorm at camp AND being the first one to review. :D Also, I may not be able to post until a long time, because I'm going to camp THEN to somewhere else on vacation until the 26th, according to my dad but he won't tell me because he wants it to be a 'surprise'. I think. Or he wants to confirm I'm good enough to go. O.o Gah. I'll stop rambling and let you get on with the story!

Chapter 2:

Ikyra's POV

I looked over at Isobelle, my half-sister. She was sleeping peacefully, and I smiled. She was the only person I hung out with. And the only other person in the Hecate cabin.

"Yoo hoo! Isobelle! Wake up!" I whispered softly, in her ear. She didn't stir. I got an idea. "Hey! Time to play truth or dare with _Wiiiilll_!" I murmured. She shot up.

"Did someone say Will?" Isobelle looked around.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Ikyra said.

"Hmph. Time already?"

"Yes! Now get up!" I said. She got up obediently and dressed. I dressed too, in my special paint splattered art t-shirt and torn jeans with my black boots. I DID want to look good in front of Nico.

"Gah. C'mon, Ikyra. Let's go!" Isobelle said, and dragged me over towards the Hermes cabin, as that was where it was held.

(~\*/~)

"Welcome," Connor said in a goofy voice. Virginia giggled and hooked her arm over his shoulder and twirled one of his curls.

"Hey, Connor, Virginia, everyone," I said, and took my place with Isobelle. And next to Nico.

"Shall we start then?" Beckendorf asked.

"Duh," Stevie said. Poor Stevie, she didn't seem like she wanted to be here.

"I'll start," Clarisse said. "Stevie, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to have a full on make out session with Beckendorf for… thirty seconds, no stopping!" Stevie looked enraged. But embarrassed too, I guess.

"Fine," She grumbled. She leaned over to kiss Beckendorf and it turned into a nice make-out session. Tongues into each other's mouths, until Clarisse tapped her watch.

"Time, lovebirds!" Clarisse said. The two sprang apart, both red in their faces. Silena glared. The two had broken up, but Silena obviously still had feelings for Beckendorf.

"My turn. Isobelle, truth or dare?" Stevie asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… pull Chiron's tail, and spray your grape perfume at Dionysus."

"WHAT?"

"Do it, or take off a clothing. Shoes, socks and accessories don't count!"

"Fine," Isobelle said, and took off her jacket.

"Scaredy-cat," I whispered.

"Fine. Ikyra, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said, a little uncertain.

"Do you like Nico?"

"Er… No… I mean, yes. Fine, I do!" Isobelle looked smug.

"My turn. Hector, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off Silena's chest. BARE chest, no bra or anthing."

Hector looked shocked. But after a while, he looked fine. Isobelle summoned a tiny can of whipped cream and held it towards Hector.

"I can't look," Bianca said. Geo covered her eyes.

"Me neither," Virginia said. In a few slurps and a few moans, it was over.

"Ugh." Isobelle said.

"Virginia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you rather have sex with Chiron," A bunch of ews came from the crowd, "OR, have sex with Travis AND Connor at the same time?"

"Travis AND Connor," Virginia looked disgusted. "Isobelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Will feel you up."

"Sure." Isobelle said, brightly enough.

Cliffie! (I think.)

Review!

ebonyflower


	5. Chapter 3

Thanks, guys! Love the reviews! Keep them coming! I got back from camp on Friday and it was AWESOME! Abseiling & Junk Boats FTW! And then I went to Macau and I'm SO sorry I didn't update! Right, this chapter is dedicated to girlreadsalot! And please excuse my grammar, I'm real bad at that but I'm working to improve. Okay and this chappie might be too short cuz I really want to get a point through. OKAY NOW on with the story!

Virginia's POV

I buried my face into Connor's shoulder. I didn't want to look. I heard moans from Isobelle and a groan from Will. I stifled a giggle. Connor wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, love birds!" I said. Isobelle blushed and sat down again. Then, there was a knock.

"Come in!" Bianca called. Felicity, Luke, Percy, Annabeth, Alex and Callisto came into the room.

"Hey. Let's join the party!" Alex said and sat down next to Geo.

"Yeah," Connor said. I twirled one of his curls.

"Okay, okay! Percy, truth or dare?" Isobelle asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you and Annabeth broke up?"

"Uh… yeah?" Percy said, scratching his head. Annabeth looked down, but Callisto looked happy. Scarily. "Bianca, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Geo?" Bianca's head shot up.

"Er… what makes you say that?"

"Yes or no?" Percy persisted.

"No… er… yes, no, oh FINE, YES, for goodness sake!" Geo blushed.

"Kids. It's time for lessons!" Chiron opened the door and everyone jumped up.

"Sure, Chiron, be right there!" Nico said, and shooed the instructor towards the door. Everyone else piled out. I sat next to Connor an twirled another one of his curls.

"C'mon, Virginia. Wanna come to my dorm?" Connor winked. I giggled and pinched his bum.

"Coming, sweetie." I let him carry me to his dorm.

Callisto's POV

I waited until Percy came out. He is really cute, you know.

"Hey," I said, casually.

"Hey. Wassup?"

"Nothing much. But I've been thinking. I really like you, Percy. You are so hot."

"Uh. Thanks. You are too," Percy said, awkwardly.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Er… yeah, sure." I threw my arms around his neck. He kissed me, tentatively.

"Let's go to archery training," I said, and led the way.

(~\*/~)

Callisto's POV

I watched as Percy flexed his muscles and got a bull's eye. Again. I got wet, looking at his muscles like that.

"You want a go?" Percy asked. I shook my head.

"You're much better than I am," I said, winking, "and I don't want to be a competition!"

(~\*/~)

Percy's POV

"Yeah," I said, and gazed at her. Callisto is actually really pretty. How come I didn't ask her out before?

"Wanna go swimming in the lake?" Callisto asked.

"Yeah, sure, let me change first," I said and walked back towards the Poseidon Cabin. Tyson was over in the Hephaestus cabin, learning about stuff. So I had the cabin to myself for a while. I changed into my dark blue swimming trunks and got my towel and sunglasses. I stood outside the Apollo cabin for Callisto.

(~\*/~)

Callisto's POV

I ran to my bed and got out my sexiest bikini. It was black, strapless and showed off my curvy figure. I quickly got my towel and flip flops and walked out of the Apollo cabin. Percy was waiting outside for me. How sweet! My heart instantly melted because he had a six pack.

"Let's go!" I said, cheerfully and hooked my arm over Percy's shoulder. I started to sing a song because everyone says that I was a brilliant singer.

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Words can't bring me down_

_Oh noooo noo_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_No words can't bring me down_

_Oh nooo noo_

_So don't you bring me down today_

Percy kissed me on the cheek and said, "That was beautiful."

I smiled and we continued to walk down towards the lake.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

ebonyflower

LOVE YOU GUYS! AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 4

Guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS! OMG THIS IS AWESOME! Especially because I only posted like, 120 minutes ago and THREE people reviewed! THANKS SOOO MUCH! OK, enough ranting, this chappie is dedicated to EveryoneIsUnique!

Stevie's POV

I glanced at Beckendorf when we were filing out.

"Hey," Beckendorf said, "Glad you could make it."

"This was one of your pathetic 'punishments'?" I snorted.

"I AM nice," Beckendorf looked a little bit hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how nice you can be. But could you take me over to the new Hephaestus Workshop? I'd like to make something."

"Sure." We walked over to the Hephaestus Workshop and I got some metal and started to work.

"Hey, STEVIE!" Clarisse yelled and bounded towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Watcha doing?"

"Er… Building something…"

"Cool. If you need me, I'm over at the sparring court with Felicity!"

"OKAY!" I yelled back and started to shape the metal into a serpent. A long, scaly one.

"What are you DOING?" Beckendorf asked.

"I'm making SOMETHING," I replied

"Mm…"

(~\*/~)  
>Silena's POV<p>

I pranced back to my cabin, thinking of how to win Charlie back. I can't believe he broke up with me! Now Stevie's got him wrapped around her finger and I can't get him back. Suddenly, an idea sparked into my mind. I pranced out again and found Hector near the strawberry fields, writing something down onto his notepad.

"Hey, Hector."

"Oh, hey, Silena," he replied without looking up from his notepad.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Nothing. What do you want?" He asked, running his hand through his jet black hair. Somehow, I found that amazingly sexy.

"Oh. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk in the woods."

"Uh… Sure."

(~\*/~)

Callisto's POV

We reached the beach and we set down our towels and started to sunbathe. Percy put his arm around me.

"Wanna go swimming?" Percy asked.

"Sure." I raced off and Percy followed me quickly. I jumped into the water happily, and floated for a while. Percy came splashing in and making a lot of racket. I put my finger to my lips.

"It's so nice here, Percy. Especially because we're the only people here."

"Yeah," Percy said, and hugged me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my boobs crushed against his chest. He stifled a moan.

"It's okay. I know you love me," I said, winking at him and tossing my hair. The sun was starting to set and I gazed at the sun.

"Come on, Percy, let's get back and get ready for dinner."

(~\*/~)

Ikyra's POV

When we filed out, I grabbed Isobelle's arm.

"What?" She hissed.

"Let's go back to our dorm." We ran back to the Hecate Cabin and Ikyra sat down.

"Wassup?"

"I like Nico but he DOESN'T notice me!"

"Wow. Sudden change of personality, Ikyra! What do you want to do about it? I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it," Isobelle said.

"Go on…" My brain was whirring, because Isobelle usually came up with great ideas.

"Well, maybe he doesn't notice you because you don't show yourself a lot. Like, you don't show your personality enough. Maybe you just need to change a LITTLE bit."

"But I like me, Izzy!"

"Yeah, but I'm just saying you could alter yourself a little bit so Nico doesn't see a girl who likes paint splattered shirts and torn jeans. Maybe he can see a girl who loves art and has a sense of style, which you DO have, but you're not showing it," Isobelle said.

"Uh… You have a point. Let's give it a go," I decided.

"OKAY! Let's get started!" Isobelle said, excitedly, wringing her hands. "SO, you have a good body but you don't show it! Let's alter this shirt a little bit." Isobelle held my special paint splattered shirt and muttered a few words to it and it started to shrink and stick to my body, making my breasts bulge out. ((A/N: Wink wink, Lyra!)) Then she stared at my baggy jeans. "Ugh. Skinny jeans time!" And she muttered the same words and it started to turn into a pair of skinny jeans.

"Isobelle, I swear you belong in the Aphrodite cabin," I said. She ignored this comment and started to brush my jet black hair.

"Tie your hair into a ponytail. A nice, high ponytail with this scrunchie." Isobelle handed me a bright red, velvet scrunchie. I unwillingly did what Isobelle said and looked into the mirror. I looked kind of the same, but just altered. Highlighted, I guess you could say. I made for my boots but Isobelle stopped me.

"Hey! Make-up time!" Isobelle said and attacked me with mascara, eye liner and pale pink blush. After thirty-two miserable, uncomfortable minutes, Isobelle turned me around and I looked into the mirror. I actually looked better. Isobelle had gone for a natural look, with just pale pink color on my cheeks and thin eye liner. However, my lashes were curled and longer, thanks to the mascara. Actually, I suspected Isobelle put an extra layer of mascara. I stood up and made for my old black boots. Isobelle shook her head and muttered a new set of words. The boot slowly turned sleeker, shinier and blacker. I immediately loved it. I stepped into it gingerly, wondering if the feel of it changed. But no, it was still the comforting old boot I always wore. I stood up, grabbed Isobelle to go to dinner.

REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it! Or hated it.

ebonyflower


	7. AUTHOUR'S NOTE

Okay. I hate these too, but I have to say that I need to put this story on a break. I have a writer's block. I'm out of ideas. Help? Review for ideas! PLEASE! PLEASE! Or PM me! I'M SERIOUSLY STUCK. AAAAAH! And I've got a piano exam this very Saturday!

REVIEW

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING,

EBONYFLOWER.


End file.
